Glitch wants to give bodie more than his heart
by dancecentral12
Summary: Glitch wants to give Bodie his virginity. He is nervous because it is his first time.


Bodie and Glitch.

Bodie loves Glitch. Glitxh really loves Bodie just as much. To prove how much he loves him, Glitch decides to give Bodie his virginity.

It was a hot summer day. Glitch and Bodie was relaxing in the house together. They've been living together for a few months. Glitch was in love with his lifeguard boyfriend. Not only with his amazing physique but how kind he was caring and helpful. Glitch really loved Bodie but wanted to give him more. So in his mind he was ready to give not only his heart to Bodie but his body.

Glitch never had a bf as serious as bodie. Being that he was young, Bodie didn't want to move too fast for Glitch so he kept it at a nice pace. Bodie would do simple things for glitch to make him happy such as cook clean dance play games and other things. Bodie had fallen for Glitch and his cute korean swag.

That day Glitch talked to Bodie about the next step in a relationship. Bodie was very hot and didnt want to be bothered.

"Bodie I wanna talk to you about something" said Glitch as he plopped himself on the bed that bodie was lying on. Bodie was lying in the bed in just his tight boxerbriefs. He had no shirt on and his hair was just messy. Glitch couldn't help but focus on the bulge that was in Bodies briefs. They fit real snugly and showed a great shape that cause Glitcg to get slighty turned on.

Glitch took his shirt off and jumped on the bed witg Bodie.

"Wassup" bodie asked.  
"Well you know how much I love you" Glitch stated nervously. His face became really red. He couldn't make eye contact with Bodies deep blue eyes. "I know you love me too and everything, but I need to know something"said Glitch calmly.

Bodie became nervous because he wasn't sure where this conversation was going. Most of the time when he hears things like this Bodie ends up heart broken. He waited anxiously for Glitch to ask him his question. Bodie noticed that Glitch was very nervous as well. He also piqued that Glitch was not looking at him. But looking down. "What is your question?" Bodie asked Glitch.

Glitch looked at bodie and ask him cautiously "If I ask you will get mad?"I

Bodie was hurt and nervous but he said "Glitch I could never get mad at you".

With that statement Glitch felt a warm fuzzy feeling come over him. He was really relaxed and just started talking to Bodie. " You know I love you and we've been going out for a few months. I really love you. I dont wanna hurt you. And i don't want you to leave me."

Bodie just sat there as his heart raced about a mile min. He just looked at Glitch. He could see that his baby was pouring his heart out to him

Glitch continued. "I really love you and we've dating for a while now. I know that thia may be random and all, but are you willing to take the next step with me."

Bodie looked at him slightly confused and was not sure what the next step was. "Glitch" Bodie said "when you say the next step you don't mean marriage do you?" He asked hesitantly.

Well not exactly. I mean making love to each other. Glitch said while blushing. " I mean yea we've made out and everything, but we've never ya know."

Bodie beibg the dumb blonde was said "ohhhhh. You mean you want the goods. "

Glitch smiled and laughed. "Y-yea"

Bodie looked at him and knew that having sex with Glitch was on his mind but bein that he was young he felt that Glitch didnt know what he was getting into. He tried to explain it to him as gently as he knew how.

"Glitch sex is something serious and i know your hormones are raging now. And you feel like ur ready. But there is one thing you have to remember. You'll Never forget your 1st time , your best partner and ur worst. And most of the the time your 1st time is both ur best. Being that you are not my 1st it might not be so bad for me." He smiled.

Glitch looked at him with his bright green emrald eyes with a a twinkle in it. "How was your 1st time he asked"

Bodie looked down and said. "I got raped by 3 guys" he looked sad. "I thought the guy I was with loved me. I was pretty much like you. Young anxious and wanted it bad. The guy who did it his name was macoy. He was nice. He made me feel good... except he asked me. I wasn't the ready though. But I said yes."

Glitch could see where was Bodie was coming fromHe understood what he mean when he said that he wouldnt forget. Glitch started to cry softly to himself.  
"Why did you say yes? Glitch asked.

"Because I didn't want him to leave me for someone else. So i said yes. And we did it.. Macoy was amazing in bed though he made me feel so good. I was in paradise."  
Bodie smiled.

Now glitch could see what he meant by you won't forget your best.

Bodie was replaying that bittersweet moment in his head and retelling it to Glitch like he was there. So he continued "It got good until he wouldn't stop. I asked him to stop but he continued and became agressive. The pain and pleasure he put me in was so much. I blacked out. He was physically stronger than me. So he pinned me down. I just gave up. Macoy than called his friends who were listening to me struggle from the other side of the door in. They came in and had their way with me. My body never felt so good. But it was horrible."

Bodie noticed that Glitch was very sad. But he could feel the bond of him growing stronger as they sat on the bed.

"Well Glitch said now I see why you didn't want to go all the way. Its because you didn't want to put me through what you went through." He smiled and understood what Bodie meant.

"Are you okay Glitch" asked Bodie.

" yup i am better than okay. I see what you mean now. I still feel I am ready but its up to you." Glitch smiled and kissed his sexy lifeguard boyfriend. "But the difference is that you are not maccoy and I highly doubt you would hurt me. Matter o fact, I KNOW, you wont hurt me."

Bodie couldn't believe the level of maturity coming from Glitch. He smiled and asked him. "How far are YOU willing to go."

Glitch knew what was coming. He smiled and turned beat red. And said "as far as you are willing to take me. Can we go now. Since we are in the moment?"

Bodie smiled and said yes.

Glitcg couldn't believe it. He was gonna have sex with Bodie.

Bodie climed over and put Glitch on his back. He started kissing his neck and lips and chest. Bodie found Glitches sweet spot on his neck that made Glitch melt and moan. When Bodie bit his neck and sucked it Glitch screamed.  
Bodie immediately stopped.  
"Are you okay Glitch" he asked.

"Oh yea. That was amazing" he said. Don't mind my sounds."

Bodie chuckled. He climbed back on top of him this time he put his legs on either side of glitch and rocked his hips on Glitch's waist. He started biting his sweet spot again. While rocking his hips he felt the Korean get hard also. Glitch was so horny. He started rocking back to Bodies movements. Glitch caught the rhythm and they were rocking as one. Glitch pulled down his underwear. He felt the cotton from Bodie's briefs on his raw cock. The stimulation made Glitch leak precum.

"Squeeze me tightly" Glitch said.  
Bodie pressed his muscular body on top of him and squeezed him . Glitch wrapped his legs around his waist and pushex himself on him. With that amount of pressure on his cock and all the stimulation, Glitch shot a huge load  
Bodie felt the warm stickiness coming from the korean's pulsating cock. He smiled and laughed. Bodie was happy but he didn't get his chance to release. Glitch knew that and was willing to continue.

"Damn lil G" said Bodie you came and I didnt even have to touch you. Glitch smiled. After a few minutes Glitch noticed that he was hard again.

Bodie smiled "fast recovery huh?" Glitch smiled.  
"Well its my turn said Glitch" He pushed Bodie to the bed and this time , he started massaging Bodie's massive cock. Glitch seemed to know what he was doing. He was stroking his cock nice a slow. Bodie knew that Glitch was having fun. Glitch was sliding his hand up and down Bodie's cock than he started squeezing it. Bodies breathing became heavy. He started leaking precum. His cock became slick and Glitch started moving his hand faster and faster.

"Oohh oohh oohh uunnhhh" Bodie moaned. His cocked pulsated and leaked out a little cum.. Glitch looked at him laughed, "that's it" asked Glitch.

"Nope"said Bodie. I don't cum that much from jerking off. He smiled.


End file.
